Headstuck
Summary Headstuck is a fan adventure written by MSPA Forum user vengeanceCreed, based on Andrew Hussie's "Homestuck." It is planned as a "regular SBURB session," decidedly free of Time Shenanigans™, Exiles, Trolls, and session-threatening catastrophes such as the prototyping of a First Guardian. In summary, it is the authors' idea of a normal game of SBURB. The adventure follows the journey of three friends and one complete stranger as they delve into the mysterious and occasionally terrifying Homestuck universe. The adventure began on January 9th of 2012 and has posted 177 updates as of the latest edit on this article October 28th, 2012). It is a partial collaborative effort between the host, vengeanceCreed, and three other forum users who have provided characters of their own creation and contribute art assets, ideas, and Pesterlogs to the adventure. Headstuck is available for reading on the MS Paint Fan Adventures websitehttp://mspfanventures.com/?s=646&p=1, and originally began on the MS Paint Forumshttp://mspaforums.com/showthread.php?44850-Headstuck. The initial art style was very different from how the adventure appears today, and the author has updated all pages in order to match the new art style. Characters Jason Creed Introduced in Update 1 and created by forum user vengeanceCreed, Jason is the aforementioned stranger and an unusual participant in the session, having only gotten ahold of the game via Random Encounter on Pesterchum. He sought out a copy of SBURB for several months and is finding the game much different from what he was expecting. Jason is frequently intoxicated, as in most of the time. As the first player to enter this does nothing to mediate his constant confusion at what's happening in game. Being much older than the standard SBURB player, the concept of game abstractions having a tangible effect on reality is very difficult for him to get his head around. Jason wields the +Bladekind Strife Specibus which allows him to equip large swords akin to those seen in Japanese anime. He made this allocation in error while intoxicated, and did not realize at the time that it was binding. Having trained in the use of firearms from a very young age, being forced to use such unfamiliar (and wildly impractical) weaponry is more than a little distressing for him. Jason is unusual among SBURB players in that he has no Guardian to speak of, and is the only one of the four Headstuck players to use a non-canon browser (Cerberus), leaving his Class unconfirmed. Molly Wisdom Introduced in Update 21 and created by forum user naristar, Molly is the heiress to a small brewery on the Oregon Coast. As such she is very much into the brewing of alcohol (but not as much into the drinking as Jason) and sees herself as the de facto leader of the crew despite being second in the entry chain. She is very difficult to dissuade from a course of action once she’s convinced herself it's the right path to take, and is frequently called away from the computer to assist her grandfather with tasks at the brewery. She cares very much about the other players, though this is mainly due to her seeing herself as the leader. Molly can be very impatient at times, and almost always chooses plans of action that give the fastest results. As Jason's server player she destroyed a fair amount of his furniture while deploying the necessary machinery, a process that the two quickly discovered was irreversible (much to Jason's dismay). Molly uses the Fishingrodkind Strife Specibus (abbreviated Fishrodkind), which always seems to have a fish attached to the end even though the fishing rod she originally allocated had no such attachment. Molly has been confirmed as a Hero of Hope by her use of the Abraxas browser. Anne "Cookie" Doku Introduced in Update 46 and created by forum user snackMonster, Cookie is the last player to be revealed. She is the youngest of the four players and lives on a deserted island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean with her SIS and her sister’s CAT. Cookie loves to eat to a superhuman degree, but stubbornly refuses to consume broccoli in any form. Her real name is actually Anne. Cookie is very kind-hearted and open-minded; living on a remote island in the middle of nowhere means that her contact with other human beings has been extremely limited. As such, she tends to hang on the words of her friends and does her level best to keep them happy. Cookie absolutely detests building games, and is revealed to be even better than Molly in the art of demolishing houses as a server player. She seems to have a lot of trouble managing the interface, particularly with regard to holding onto objects in a way that does not involve accidentally flinging them into and/or through walls and furniture. Cookie utilizes the Snackkind Strife Specibus, which allows her to use tasty snacks such as cookies, crullers, and chips as thrown weaponry. After striking an opponent the items return to Cookie (at which point she usually eats them). Cookie has been confirmed as a Hero of Life by her use of the Hemera browser. Jaden Tobias Introduced in Update 30 and created by forum user hybridHelix, Jaden is a captive test subject (AKA human lab rat) at a Skaianet laboratory in Western Oregon. He accidentally signed his life away while in college when some Skaianet SCIENTEERS came to visit his school for Career Day. His current residence somewhat resembles a room in a college dormitory, with the exception of a two-way mirror, security cameras, and a door he cannot open from the inside. His favorite pastime is painting, and his room is decorated with his artwork. Some of the paintings are secured to the wall by suction cups, because the walls are made of steel so normal hardware won't work. Jaden will be the last player to enter the Medium, and signs point toward him knowing much more about SBURB than he lets on. He is extremely paranoid and has a number of very odd mannerisms that have presumably come about as a result of being locked up in a laboratory for so long and having experiments conducted on him. Jaden has been confirmed as a Hero of Space by his use of the Echidna browser, and is the only player whose Strife Specibus has yet to be revealed. Tropes Used *Color By Technicolor *Hey Guys *Hit the Stairs *Name That Game *Photoventure *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT *You Are Now This Guy *You Can't Do That, Stupid! Category:Adventures Category:Collaborations Category:Forums Category:Comedy Category:Serious